Arabella Black
by Mistresses of Magic
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a child? What if one day she met Harry Potter and his friends? this is not a marauders story. This is a HarryGinny RonHermione story. first fic! FLAMES WELCOME, AS LONG IS IT IS AN ACUTAL REVIEW! rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Arabella Black**

_Prologue_

About us: (See our Bio) we are three girls who love to read and write together.

Author's Note: This is not a Marauders story. It is about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Arabella Black.

Disclaimer: As much as we would like to, none of us own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant mind of JKR! The Only things in this chapter that belong to us are Sarah and Arabella Black. ENJOY!

* * *

'Sarah, take Arabella and leave!'

'Sirius!' Sarah looked from her sleeping one-year-old daughter to her husband.

'Sarah, go to America. I'll catch up. The Potters are dead.'

Sarah gasped. 'And Harry?'

'I'm going to get him. We'll meet you.'

'Sirius, I don't want to leave you! What if this is the last time we see you? What if

Arabella never knows her father?'

'I promise it won't be! GO!'

'But Sirius what if it is?'

Sirius took his wife in her arms. 'Sarah, do you remember when we first met?'

'Of course! I was smitten with you, but you always thought of me as a friend.'

They both smiled at this, but the Sirius frowned. 'Sarah, I don't know if I ever told you this. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you.'

'Sirius it wasn't your fault! I never blamed you! You weren't ready to be a father and we weren't even married!'

'Sarah…..'

'You came back! You came back and took care of us! Despite my family!'

'Why would I care about your family? Mine was the same!'

'Sirius we both know Marc killed Katherine. She was only ten!'

'Sarah listen to me, I don't give a damn that your brother killed James's sister and parents. You didn't!'

Sarah sat down. 'But James would never have forgiven you if he knew you had a child with me! That you were now Marc's brother-in-law.'

'Sarah, he would have.'

'But-'

'But during the war was not the time to tell him.'

Sarah began to cry, so Sirius sat down beside her and tried to comfort her.

'Sarah, I love you and Arabella more than life, but I have some unfinished business with a certain marauder. I will get Harry, kill Pettigrew, and join you in America.'

'But what if you don't come?'

'Then tell Arabella I love her, everyday. Tell her everything. Tell her about everything but my family. I don't want her to know she's related to such filth! And Sarah, know that I love you and always will.'

Sirius kissed Arabella on the head. He then turned to Sarah and enveloped her in a long, passionate kiss.

'I love you Sirius.'

'I love you too.'

And that was the last time either mother or daughter saw Sirius.

* * *

Many years later...................

'Arabella, we are moving back!'

'Moooooom!

'Arabella, I can't take it anymore. I want to go home!'

_'Well,' _Arabella thought to herself_ 'at least I'll get to stay in __America__ for school.'_

'Oh, and of course you'll be attending Hogwarts.'

'But mom! All of my friends are go to Salem! My _Boyfriend _goes to Salem!'

'Honey, I'm sorry; Professor Dumbledore is expecting you to arrive on September first.'

'I am NOT moving to England, I am NOT leaving my friends, and I am NOT going to the same stupid school that you and dad went to!'

'Arabella, go to your room.'

'But, mom-'

'NOW!'

As she stomped to her room, Arabella grumbled, 'I bet Harry Potter doesn't have problems like this.'

* * *

Miss Ginny: If you don't review I will cry.

Miss Hermione: PLEASE review! If you don't I will have to listen to Ginny cry! Don't do that to me!!!

Miss Luna: Oh, Please!


	2. Tears and Tirades

**Miss Ginny: I'M BACK!!! with my WONDERFUL story --**

**Miss Mione: ahem! **

**Miss Ginny: AHHHHHHH Umbridge!!!!! ITS ALIVE!!!!!! runs off screaming**

**Miss Mione: anyway, on withOUR story! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Miss Ginny: appears out of nowhere Its all HER fault! SHE just HAD to move to the other side of the world, and LEAVE ME here in the middle of nowhere! But i won't hold it against her. **

**Miss Mione: you're pushing it!**

**Miss Ginny: runs away screaming YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!! OR MY CUTE LITTLE KITTY!!!! bwahahaha!!!!**

**Miss Mione: I wonder who gave her sugar.... probably Candy......(u probably don't know her unless u know us) any way here's the disclaimer, then the story. GIN!! GET BACK HERE!!**

**Miss Ginny: FINE!**

**Disclaimer: the only things we own are Arabella, her mom, and the story line. (basically, anything u other HP fanatics don't recognize)**

'Speaking'

* * *

Arabella Black

Chapter One: Tears and Tirades

'Ari! Arabella! Arabella Christine Black! Get up this instant!'

Arabella groaned and rolled over to look at her clock. The teenager threw her covers back and travelled into the back of her mind to try and remember why in the world she was getting up so early this morning. It hit her, 'I'm going to Hogwarts!'

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, stared sullenly out the taxi window. It was all his fault. Four people had died because of him, and maybe more that he didn't know about. Lily and James Potter had been his mum and dad until the evil Lord Voldemort had shamelessly murdered them. But when he turned his wand upon baby Harry, the curse had reversed turning Voldemort into a bodiless soul, and leaving Harry with his infamous lightning-bolt scar.

The other two deaths had been Cedric Diggery, a Hufflpuff who was two years his senior, and his godfather Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot. Throughout the past year, Harry had finally ceased to blaming himself for Cedric's death. But because Sirius only died a couple months ago, Harry had not yet completely come out of depression.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by a tall, lanky, 16-year-old boy with shockingly bright red hair.

'Oi, Potter, get your lazy arse out of the car! We're going to miss the bloody train!'

'Language, Ron.'

'For God's sake Hermione, who are you, my mother?'

'Ahem,' Mrs Weasley stepped out of the muggle taxi.

'Sorry Mum,' said Ron Weasley as his ears turned a shade of red to match his hair.

Harry smiled to himself. Some things would never change. He climbed out of the taxi with his trunk and Hedwig in tow, and headed towards Platform 9 ¾.

Arabella looked at her ticket again to make sure it was correct-

**Hogwarts Express**

**Platform 9 ¾**

**Kings Cross Station**

**11:00 AM**

'Platform 9 ¾?' Arabella voiced her confusion.

Her mother heard her confusion, and called to Arabella, 'Just follow me! The train is on the other side of this wall!'

Sarah ran through the brick wall, and disappeared. Arabella at first thought she blinked, but then realized her mother was gone. She had disappeared through the wall! And Arabella was to follow her!

'What the heck,' Arabella thought. 'Worst that can happen is that I run into the wall.' She winced at the thought.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself. Arabella approached the wall. She lent her hand against the bricks, expecting nothing to happen, but to her surprise, her hand did not touch the wall, but slipped right through it!

'Hurry up Ari, or you'll miss the train!' Sarah called to her daughter. Arabella gathered herself, and slowly side stepped through the wall.

On the train, Ginny Weasley dared to sneak a glance across the aisle at Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

'Everyone thought I was over him. Even I did,' she thought to herself and frowned slightly. 'It's not like he fancies me anyway.'

At that moment, a dark haired girl slid the compartment door open, and was wearing sporty American clothes. She looked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

'Is anyone sitting here? There are no empty seats left anywhere else,' she spoke with a slight American twang in her voice.

Hermione smiled brightly, 'Sure. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.' After Hermione had introduced Harry, Arabella stared for a split-second at the legendary boy in the same compartment as her.

'Arabella Black.' The four friends (including Ginny, who had not been introduced) looked at her blankly, wondering why there was a new student their age. 'I'm a transfer student from America. My mother and I recently moved here. Normally, Hogwarts wouldn't accept someone my age, but both my parents attended and were good friends with Dumbledore.'

'Ahhh,' they all responded with. Only Harry continued and spoke up. 'Who were your parents?'

Ginny saw Arabella look around, uncertainly.

'Sarah Pass and …..'

Hermione looked at her and Arabella repeated what she said first and went on.

'Sarah Pass and Sirius Black.'

Ginny saw Hermione's face pale. Ron for once was speechless, and Harry, well, Harry just looked shocked.

Arabella continued in a rush. 'I know everyone thinks he's a criminal, and I know the ministry wants him "dead", but he's my dad and I know he would **_never _**kill anyone!'

'No, no, it's not that. It's just-'

Harry cut off Hermione off, 'He was my dad's best friend and **_was_** my godfather,' Harry face had darkened greatly.

'What do you mean was?' Arabella's voice cracked.

The four friends looked at each other, not wanting to tell Arabella the truth of what happened last June.

Ginny spoke quietly from the corner by the window, her words surprised herself and everyone around her.

'Arabella, Sirius is gone. He died in June. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.' Arabella gasped and hit the ground.

Arabella opened her eyes with four people standing over her.

'W-w-what happened?'

The girl with bushy brown hair Arabella recognized as Harriet- or was it Heather? -looked down at her sympathetically.

'You passed out.'

Arabella sat up. Harry was staring at his feet while the redhead- was it Ron? -was glaring daggers at the younger redhead who might have been crying, but Arabella couldn't tell.

Ron spoke to the girl with bushy hair through clenched teeth, 'Hermione,' that was it, Hermione, Arabella finally remembered, 'maybe you should talk to Ginny?' The question Ron asked was more of a demand.

Hermione looked angry as if to say, 'Why don't you,' but took Ginny by the arm anyway. 'Come on Gin.'

Hermione paused a moment before heading out the door. Then she retraced her steps a few and grabbed Ron by the arm saying, 'You're coming too Ronald,' and with that the three slid the compartment door open and shut.

Harry looked up at Arabella.

'You know, it was his own cousin that killed him,' Harry said calmly.

'What?!' Arabella swallowed. 'I never really knew he had family. I mean, I remember asking mom a lot about him when I was little, but she would always shrug my questions off.'

Harry continued, 'He risked a lot for me. And now I wish I could have saved him.'

Arabella began to cry (something she hadn't done in the last few years), 'I wish I had known him."

'Ginny?!' Ron screamed at his younger sister. 'WHAT-WERE-YOU-THINKING?!'

'I-I'm sorry Ron. It just sort of slipped out,' the younger girl replied quietly.

'**_Why_**?! Why did you have to bring it up?' Ron's tone hadn't lowered one decibel.

Ginny herself began to feel her face redden with anger, 'Ron! I did NOT "bring it up"! Harry did and you know it!'

Hermione stepped in, 'Ron, please!'

'Sorry, mum,' Ron grumbled sarcastically.

'And Ginny! Just ignore him!' Hermione turned her glare on Ginny, which made Ginny drop her eyes to her shoes.

Ron made it clear that he was going back into the compartment. He was gone before anyone could stop him.

Ginny, who hardly ever cried, had two silent tears slowly running down her face.

'Ginny, its all right. We both know Ron can be a prat,' Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and tried to comfort her best friend.

'He's getting a giant tarantula for Christmas.' Both girls cracked a smile, hugged, and walked back into the compartment.

By the time Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned to the compartment, Harry had told Arabella everything he knew and remembered about Sirius. He had also shown her the wedding photograph Hagrid had given him five years ago.

Harry was fairly surprised at himself; he had just revealed things that he rarely ever said out loud. He hardly knew Arabella, yet he felt he could share just about anything with her. It was strange, but it felt right.

Ginny stepped forward, 'I'm really sorry that you had to find out about Sirius that way. It wasn't my place to say. I really didn't mean to say that. I don't usually say things of that type. I am usually the quiet one, unless I am around my siblings, then I am more talkative, especially around the twins and Ron. Other than that, I mostly just keep to my self. I am really sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I should not have said anything. If anyone should of, it should have been Harry, not me. Certainly not me. I am just the 5th Year no one notices. I am really sorry. Would you like to start over? Oh, I'm talking too much aren't I?'

Ron snorted, 'Yes.'

Arabella smiled, 'Yes, I would.' She stuck out her hand and Ginny shook it.

'Arabella Black.'

'Ginny Weasley.' The girls shook hands.

Arabella grinned, 'And yes, you **_were_** talking too much!' Both giggled at this, but their laughter was short lived.

Malfoy and his two cronies entered the compartment like three dark thunderclouds. Everyone fell silent, and Arabella and Ginny wiped the smiles off their faces likity-spilt.

'Well, well, well, what have we here?'

Malfoy's voice had deepened even more over the summer and had developed into a menacing tone to match that of his captured father.

'Ar-'

'Ariana Pass,' Harry interrupted Arabella, who shot him a confused glance, which Harry conveniently did not reply to.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and studied Arabella.

'You're American!'

'So what if I am?'

Harry realized for the first time that she did indeed have an American accent.

A wicked smile crept over Malfoy's face.

'Americans fall into the same class as Mudbloods here. Watch your back, Miss Black.'

He, Crabbe and Goyle left quickly to avoid being cursed (as they had been in their 4th and 5th years).

'Malfoy,' Arabella muttered in disgust.

'Git,' Harry and Ron whispered at same time.

Ginny glared daggers at the sliding door, but Hermione just looked puzzled.

'How do you know Malfoy?'

'Everybody knows Lucius.'

Ron looked at Arabella, 'Even across the Atlantic?'

'Yes. He and You-Know-Who's other followers terrorized over in there as well. Death Eaters haunt the entire world. My mother and I moved to the States to escape them, but I guess it's impossible.'

Harry too looked at Arabella, 'But how did he know who you were?'

'Dunno. I must look more like my dad that I figured. All I know is that if it isn't the Americans that are unwelcome here, it's me.' Arabella insisted on dropping the subject after that.

Ginny began rummaging through her trunk. 'C'mon. I expect we'll be reaching the castle soon. Ron, Hermione, we should probably go up front with the other prefects and let them know we didn't miss the train!'

'Oh my goodness!' Hermione gasped. She grabbed her robes and ran out of the compartment door. Ron picked up his robes and turned to Ginny, 'Should I tell them you're coming?'

'No, I'm coming with you now.' With that the brother and sister duo left the compartment.

Harry, however, still had one question, 'Ginny's a prefect?'

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came back right before the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade Station. The only reason they rejoined Harry and Arabella was to make sure Pig and Crookshanks would be carried off the train, as they had duties to attend to, which meant that Harry had to carry Pig and Hedwig, whereas Arabella struggled with Crookshanks and Aries, her prized black owl that had been her father's.

'We'll see you by the carriages! Wish me luck directing this lot!' Ginny yelled over the students heading towards the carriages.

Hermione brushed past Harry, 'At least she's not calling them midgets.'

Harry suppressed a smirk, and Arabella looked at him quizzically. She didn't know about "midgets" as Ron referred to them at the beginning of the past year.

'What did Hermione mean by that?' Arabella asked Harry as they stumbled under the weight of the animals.

'I'll tell you later.'

'Firs' years over here!' Harry looked up to see Hagrid, who was looking at Arabella. 'You best come with me, Miss Black.' Arabella looked up at the half-man, and then back at Harry about what he should do.

'Go ahead, and I'll take Crookshanks and Aries,' Harry said nicely, 'I'll see you at the Sorting.' He waved at Arabella as she walked after Hagrid. After that, Harry climbed into the nearest carriage, balancing four animal cages.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had already gone into the Great Hall. Harry stumbled in after them and sat down next to them

About ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall stepped out and placed the Sorting Hat on the old three-legged stool, where it began its song instantly.

_Yet another year_

_Comes passing by,_

_And once again,_

_I shall sing my rhyme. _

_In the olden days_

_I used to warn_

_But then I was_

_Looked upon with scorn _

_I beg you, listen,_

_And listen well_

_To all the words,_

_My song will tell._

_As before, we must unite and but our differences behind _

_if we're to win this awful fight_

_no matter ifi you're a slytherin:_

_ambitious and sly_

_or a cheery hufflepuff,_

_loyal to your kind._

_wether you end up in Ravenclaw,_

_where the smartest are surely the best_

_Finally, if gryffindor,_

_where the bravest bodies rest,_

_Althougth i must divide you,_

_ineed tell you something important,_

_something you might call a clue_

_sepeated each houses' gifts will remain useless and unused_

_without the other three, the other group will be useless and abused_

_but if each house can work together,_

_there might be a solution yet._

_Now students, listen to my words and do your best to save our world:_

_before we all die and forget._

Ginny leaned over to Hermione, 'Well, that was blunt.' Hermione looked about ready to respond, when Professor McGonagall stepped forward and called out: 'Amiel, Jacqueline,' who the Sorting Hat sorted into 'Hufflepuff'.

What seemed like eons later, the final eleven year old (Yardley, Lucus) was sorted into '_Gryffindor'_ and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Students, I know that you are all expecting the traditional beginning-of-year speech and you **_will_** receive it. But before I proceed, I would like all of you to welcome Arabella Black. Ms. Black is transferring here from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts, America.'

At this the majority of the Slytherins rolled their eyes, or made faces. If he saw this, Dumbledore gave no sign of it.

'Arabella, please come forward.'

Arabella collected herself and stepped away from the shadows with a pace that she hoped came across as confident. Arabella sat down on the stool and McGonagall then placed the hat on her raven-haired head.

'Ahhh…….'

Arabella jumped.

_'I see you are a Black. One of the pure lines. But I see not the evil cunniness that is usually present in one. I see bravery and courage. But there is one small thing, but I think you will do well in………..'_

_'GRYFFINDOR!'_

The entire house cheered, but none louder than Harry Potter. As he watched Arabella make her way to the table, it was like seeing Sirius again. Harry did not yet know how blinding this particular joy would be.

* * *

NO FLAMES! constructive critisism welcome!

Miss Ginny: well, you can flame the sorting song. well, the part that has the different font. i wrote that and i'm not particularly fond of it. but if you flame ANYTHING ELSE i will sic my cat on u.


	3. The Good and the Bad

Chapter 2: The Good and the Bad

The four 6th Year Gryffindors awoke very early the next morning to the dawn. It had been an eventful night for Arabella. She had spent the night in a smaller bed than the other girls, and even then it had to be squashed into the room. The room had always occupied just three girls, and now there were four of them in one room.

Parvati and Lavender were intrigued by Arabella. She introduced them to the American style of Truth or Dare, much more intense. Parvati and Lavender had played the game before, but were interested in Arabella introducing them to this new twisted style of it.

Arabella, being an American girl, had posters of American stars torn out of magazines. Parvati and Lavender wanted to trade posters with her, but Arabella insisted that they could keep all of them.

Hermione just looked on and rolled her eyes. She was reading The Basic Book of Spells, Year 6 for the about her ninth time already, and had no time for childish crushes.

But behind the book was something else. Something addressed to her and millions times more personal than any book. It was a letter from Ron that she had received right before they met up at the Burrow three weeks ago.

Dear Hermione,

Can I call you 'Mione? I bet you won't say yes. It gets you mad. But I enjoy that. You look kind of cute when you're mad.

You aren't seeing 'Vicky' are you? Well of course you wouldn't be. I just couldn't resist asking you. Don't worry, I am not seeing Fleur either. I will leave that to Bill. Anyway, your mine.

I'm just writing to say that I can't wait until tomorrow. I have something very important to tell you.

Love, Ron

Hermione had of course replied and knew what he had told her, but she still liked to reread it every now and then, and treasured the letter greatly.

'Ready for breakfast, 'Mione?' Ron asked his secret girlfriend. She flinched at the nickname Ron had developed for her over the summer, all because it made her react.

'Yes. Where's Ginny?' Hermione asked as she let Ron help her up at of the cozy armchair in front of the smoldering fire.

'Already left, I s'pose. Harry and Arabella too,' Ron replied.

'Oh,' Hermione sighed. The two left the common room and departed for the Great Hall, where they found the other three, and where Harry, Ginny and Arabella found them mindlessly holding hands.

'We get our schedules soon, so hurry up. Classes start in,' Ginny looked at her watch (which had been Bill's at one time), 'one hour, and we get our schedules in half an hour.'

'All right, all right,' Ron told her. Harry hadn't said anything yet, just raised his hand in a semi-wave when Ron and Hermione had entered. He had also raised an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione when they entered, although they hadn't noticed. His full attention, however, had been on the black-haired girl sitting across from him. Ginny had been also watching, but had been watching the black-haired boy. She too had a longing look on her face.

Hermione saw this, but kept quiet. Instead she said, 'Look, we still have an hour, so let's go outside.'

'Fine with me,' said Harry. 'I need to get my Firebolt out and practice anyway,' he then looked at Ron, 'and McGonagall wants to speak to you.'

Ron paled, 'I haven't done anything yet! Classes don't start till later.'

'I know mate, but best not keep her waiting.' The thought of keeping Gryffindor's head waiting was almost enough to give Ron a heart attack. He jumped up and ran to find the professor.

'We'll meet you outside,' Ginny called to him.

Arabella looked directly at Harry, 'What was that all about?'

'Well, Professor McGonagall asked me to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year. I was going to accept, but then I thought about Ron. He knows almost _everything _about Quidditch, so I recommended him instead.'

Harry had directed the past comment at all three girls, but now he turned to Arabella.

'You'll be trying out for the team, right? I mean, you look like you play Quidditch,' Hermione noticed Ginny looking at the two of them and scowling.

'Of course. I played at my old school,' Arabella answered happily, as the four headed back up to the dormitory so Harry could get his Firebolt.

As soon as they got outside, Harry mounted his broom and didn't come down for ten straight minutes.

When he finally did land, his hair was windswept and his glasses were askew but he was smiling.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Arabella ventured around until they found a soft patch of grass under a large shady tree.

'Arabella,' Harry began, 'you mentioned you played Quidditch at your old school. How long did you play?'

A smile lit up Arabella's face. 'Well, I've been goofing around with brooms for as long as I can remember. In my 2nd year and 3rd year I was the reserve chaser. The next year, my 4th year, I started playing regularly. Last year, I had to play seeker, but honestly I prefer chaser,' she explained as they all mounted brooms and kicked off the ground, with the exception of Hermione who chose to sit and read underneath the tree.

'Good, because we are two chasers short,' Harry informed the two girls in the air. 'What about you, Ginny? Since I'm allowed to play again, you're out of a position.

'Chaser,' and that was all that she would say. Hermione, from the ground, heard part of the conversation and could tell that the young red head was becoming a bit touchy. So did Arabella. The only one who did not notice was the one who needed to, the 16-year-old boy named Harry Potter.

Soon, the two girls were flying side by side, throwing the ball Harry had snuck outside, to each other and Harry was swooping in circles below.

Ron was still missing in action. It had been awhile since he left the Great Hall. Harry hoped he would accept the captainship, though deep inside Harry hoped that Ron would turn it down and give it back to him.

'Harry! Harry!' Ron came running towards the four.

Harry quickly landed as Ron came towards him, and Arabella and Ginny followed suit, 'What?'

'I'm captain!' Ron exclaimed. He was beyond excitement.

Harry was of course happy for him, and so was everyone else. Hermione and Ginny hugged him, both ecstatic for him. Arabella, still feeling like the newcomer, just congratulated him.

'Good job, mate!' Harry shook Ron's hand. But Harry couldn't help feeling both a little sad and jealous.

'That's not all. Not only am I captain, but so are you!' Ron said with pride.

'What?' Harry was flabbergasted. 'B-b-but…..'

'McGonagall told me what you did, mate. It was only fair.'

'Thanks.'

'Well congratulations to you both,' Ginny ended the touching moment with an unsmiling face. 'Sorry I can't stick around and jump for joy, but I would really like to go get my schedule.'

Neither Harry nor Ron noticed the coldness in her voice, for they were too elated.

Hermione turned to Arabella, 'You can stay if you like, but I'm going to get my schedule. Want me to get yours?'

'Thanks, Hermione. I really need to practice,' Arabella said indicating to her Nimbus 2000.

'I'll go get ours Ron,' said Harry,' as I've practiced already and you haven't.'

'Thanks mate. Arabella can try and score on me,' Ron commented as Harry walked off smiling, knowing fully that Arabella wasn't going to score, no matter how good she was.

'Good schedule?' Hermione asked Ginny. Since they were a year apart, each had a different schedule.

'Not bad. I have Herbology first thing this morning, and then I have Transfiguration later. Then, hey, I have Spell Building on Friday. But I'm only a fifth year.'

'McGonagall and Flitwick must think you're smart enough, and you'll be in our class. How did you do on your end of term exams last year?' Hermione sounded both pleased and jealous about Ginny's advanced class.

'143 for Transfiguration and 150 for Charms,' Ginny replied still looking down at her schedule. The scores were much higher than even Hermione had achieved.

'Oh,' and Hermione said no more until Harry and Ron come wondering over, asking about Spell Building.

'It's the class for 6th and 7th year students. It includes advance Charms and Transfiguration, higher than the N.E.W.T. classes. So let me guess, you boys made it?' Hermione sighed. She, being the resident genius, had read all about the class.

'Oh,' this was Ron this time.

'We have DADA first, with that new lady-' Harry said.

Arabella came walking up behind the quad and finished, 'Professor Holden. She's from inner London and very proper I hear.'

Ginny quieted down along with Hermione. The boys continued talking to Arabella, even though she noticed how quiet her Hermione and Ginny had become.

All students were congregated in the Great Hall when each and every one of them realized that it was time to get to class.

'Oh my gosh! Bye Gin!' Hermione cried at Ginny as she hurried towards the stairs with Ron, Harry and Arabella in tow. Ginny swung the great oak doors leading outside wide open, waving to Hermione as went.

'Welcome class. I am Professor Holden,' Professor Cecilia Holden welcomed her N.E.W.T.s class.

'Good morning, Professor Holden,' the class replied in a monotonous tone, expecting her to be just like Umbridge.

She laughed, which surprised the group of 6th Year Gryffindors. All had received their O.W.L.s in that class, even Neville. The DA sure had paid off for him.

'That is not necessary. Now get your wands out for a quick review.'

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered, 'There may be no need for DA this year.'

Professor Holden turned out to be a mix of Lupin and McGonagall. She was nice and very into Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she was strict and generous at giving out homework.

'She is nice and all, but notes on the whole chapter one? She has got to be kidding,' Arabella sounded exasperated.

'Not really. We're in our final two years after all,' Hermione answered as the four walked outside for break.

'I guess you're right, and anyway, it isn't due 'til Thursday,' Arabella concluded.

'Oh, boy, I though she was going to be like us, but no, she appears to be quite like Miss-Know-It-All over there,' Ron commented to Harry and Harry alone.

Harry smirked and Hermione noticed.

'What?' She inquired sternly.

'Nothing,' Harry held his hands up in innocence.

Hermione glared at Ron, 'Ron Bilius?'

'What, Hermione Jane?' Ron called back, with an innocent grin.

'Oh, never mind,' Hermione resolved and stormed outside.

'Is this how life always is?' Arabella asked as she walked backwards.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Ron answered 'Except when Harry here is fighting trolls, giant snakes, dragons, centaurs, or giants,' Ron counted off on his fingers.

Harry just looked at Ron. The things that he had said reminded Harry of what had gone on in the last five years. _'At least he didn't say dementors,'_ Harry thought to himself.

Arabella laughed as Ron spoke. It was not a put on laugh or a small one either. It was a wholehearted laugh. Harry forgot about everything as he watched her, until two certain redheads both called his name and Harry realized that Arabella had stopped laughing and was looking at him weirdly, as were Ron and Ginny.

'Harry?' Ginny asked again, timidly this time.

'Huh? What? Harry stuttered.

'You were staring off in space with a queer look on your face. We thought that maybe ummm…' Ron looked hesitantly at Ginny and Arabella before finishing, 'well I thought that maybe you'd felt V-Vo-Voldemort again. But you had a smile on, so I dunno. You okay, mate?'

'Oh, sorry. I'm fine,' Harry answered quickly and with a hint of snapping at Ron, and walked hastily back into the school.

The four who were left behind were quickly joined by Hermione who had been watching the whole thing, and they all walked hurriedly into the school.

Harry didn't understand what just happened. Him staring at Arabella? Not possible, not possible at all. Harry decided not to tell anyone the truth about what had just happened.

Harry kept walking, but he realized that he had no idea where he was going. Harry consulted his schedule:

**_'Double Potions.'_**

'Oh, great,' Harry grumbled. His day had started out good, then his friends suspected him of seeing Voldemort, and now he had to spend two whole hours with Snape. 'Just great.'

'A two foot essay on, what was it again?' Ron complained.

'The history of the use of veritaserum on humans. But I guess that is what you boys get for not paying attention and almost murdering everyone in the room with that smell,' Hermione informed him.

Harry, still confused, and Ron, worried about him, had been mixing two almost identical potions. Unfortunately, both had not been paying attention about halfway through and mixed ingredients. The room had reeked with the smell the potions had produced.

'Have you heard of skunks?' Arabella asked, with a cheeky smile, or maybe that was how she always looked.

'Not really,' Harry answered in a muffled sort of voice. 'I just know that they smell, bad.'

'Well, a couple of years ago, my mother and I went camping and encountered a skunk. The smell stuck to us and everything we brought. It didn't leave for weeks. And let me tell you, your stink was worse!' Arabella grinned.

'Gee, thanks. That really makes Harry and I feel better as we have extra homework that includes a two foot essay, and you all you have to do is research for your essay this weekend, which I might like to point out, Harry and I have to do that as well?' Ron huffed. His day was going about the same as Harry's.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were by the fire finishing their Potions homework.

Out of the blue, Harry inquired about the very thing that was on Ron's mind.

'You like Hermione, don't you?' Harry asked and didn't even look up.

'W-w-what?' Ron was surprised. Just moments before, the boys had been talking about Quidditch.

'Do you like Hermione?' Harry repeated, slower than before.

'Ummm…..' Ron stuttered, not sure what to say.

'You do, don't you? I've seen the way you look at her,' Harry finally looked up with a grin. ''Cause if you want to go out with her, I'm okay with it. But if I am not mistaken, you two are already a, oh how should I say it, an item?'

'Yeah, we are,' Ron looked up with an embarrassed smile, that Harry laughed at, making Ron get up, grab a pillow of the sofa, and throw it with all his might at Harry.

'Just don't go telling Hermione that. She wants us to keep it a secret,' Ron grinned. 'But seriously, don't tell anyone,' Ron looked at Harry, the humor gone from before.

Harry smiled. 'Why would I? Everyone already knows!' That got the boy-who-lived another pillow in his face.


End file.
